


Uncertain

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl





	Uncertain

“Are you afraid or are you not ready?” Michael whispered. 

You couldn’t believe this was happening. If someone had told you years ago that on the eve of your twenty first birthday you’d be sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for a tiny stick to tell you if you were pregnant you would have laughed in their faces. And yet here you were, knees pressed to your chest trying your best to stay calm while your boyfriend of many years sat beside you. 

“We aren’t responsible enough to be parents.” 

“What are you talking about Y/N, of course we are.” 

“Michael,” you sighed. “We had to get a cat instead of a dog because a dog was too much work.” 

“That was almost two years ago. Plus, she’s still living.” 

“Only because we got the food dish that we only fill every other week. You can’t do that with a baby,” you huffed. 

You glanced at your phone to check the time, it had only been a minute since you had peed on it and the box had said the results could take as long as five minutes to show. Part of you was glad time was moving so slow but the other part of you wanted to just know already. 

If you were pregnant things were going to change, and you hated change. You’d probably have to leave school despite being so close to your degree. Michael would have to start working more hours or find another job. Your parents would probably pressure you to get married before the birth. It was too much.

“Hey, just take deep breaths,” Michael said, sensing your body tense beside him. 

“How are you so calm?” 

“Until we know there’s nothing we can do about it. No use in worry just yet.” 

Oh how you wished you could just not worry but you couldn’t. This was your life you were talking about. Yours and quite possibly an innocent child’s. You had begun to worry the minute you realized you had forgotten to take your birth control pill that morning, or the morning before. 

“Do you really think we’re not ready for this?” 

“I don’t know Mikey, it’s just a lot to think about,” you said, turning to face Michael for the first time since you entered the bathroom. 

He was mirroring your position, his legs pulled up into chest but unlike you he didn’t look scared. He looked almost excited but that quickly changed when he caught you staring at him. His gaze landed on you, sympathy falling from his eyes. 

“We babysit your brother’s kids all the time.” 

“Yeah but they leave after a day or two. We can’t do that if it’s ours,” you stressed. 

“I’m getting a vibe that you really don’t want to be pregnant.” 

You sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to have kids, I do. We’re just so young and it’ll change everything. How are we supposed to pay for a baby when we can barely afford my college tuition? It’s not like I can go get a job to safe some money.” 

You were getting yourself all worked up again and Michael feared for your health, and the health of a possible child. He let his legs fall to the floor, pulling you on top of them. Your head finding it’s spot under his before your tears began to stain his t-shirt. 

“Listen, whatever happens we’ll figure it out,” Michael whispered, stroking your hair. “We don’t have to have a baby if you don’t want to. It’s you’re choice.” 

In the midst of your own worrying you had neglected Michael’s emotions. He had to be feeling some type of way too, and by the looks of it he wanted a baby. You loved Michael with all your heart and you’d do anything to make him happy knowing he’d do the same for you. Maybe having a baby wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen. 

“I think it’s been five minutes.” 

You reluctantly, got up from Michael’s lap and moved towards the bathroom counter. Michael was only a few steps behind you. Michael pecked your lips quickly before urging you to look at the pregnancy test. It shook in your hands before your eyes landed on the negative sign blinking at you. 

“Oh my god,” you said, putting the stick back down. 

You practically collapsed into Michael’s arms, your quite sobs followed by Michael’s soothing hands on your back. He was confused. The test showed a negative meaning you weren’t pregnant, wasn’t that what you wanted? He didn’t question your actions, instead he walked the both of you back to the bed you two shared. Settling you onto your side before falling in bed next to you. Your body curling into his his instantly, letting him leave gentle kisses to your forehead. 

“I don’t mean to be insensitive here babe but I’m a little confused. I thought you didn’t want to be pregnant.”

A chuckle escaped your lips followed by the sniffling of tears. “I didn’t at least I didn’t think I did. I don’t know,” you groaned. 

“Always so indecisive,” he chuckled. 

“You love me though, don’t you? I mean this doesn’t scare you?”

“Oh Y/N,” Michael breathed. “Of course I love you, I always will. There will come a time when in our lives when we’re both ready to be parents and when that time comes I’m sure we’ll have the most amazing son or daughter.” 

“You’re right.” 

“On a happier note, at least we can go out drinking tomorrow like we planned.” 

Leave it to Michael to take a heartfelt moment and turn it back into partying. He made it seem like the two of you had never tried alcohol before when the both of you know that was a huge lie. 

“What if I’d rather spend the day here, with you,” you said. 

Michael wiggled his eyebrows, taking your innocent offer in a less than innocent way. “Well it is your birthday after all,” he said smiling. “Whatever my princess wants she gets.”


End file.
